


When I Hold Your Hand

by Hollie47



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz go on a few adventures together and come to realise their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Walking around the barely lit control room of the TARDIS, Yaz examined all the controls, wondering what some of them did as the Doctor was playing around under the console, pulling wires out of places as sparks flew everywhere.

“Doctor, did that need to be pulled out? And also, what does this do?” Yaz asked the other woman as she pointed to a blue button next to a lever the Doctor used often.

Crawling out from under the console, the Doctor stood up and dusted herself off. “That button makes the TARDIS quiet when landing but she doesn’t like it when I press it so I don’t use it,” the Doctor replied, moving closer to where Yaz was.

“Sometimes I wish we had a button like that for Ryan and Graham,” Yaz replied, a smile on her face.

“What do you think Ryan and Graham are getting up to?” the Doctor asked, missing the rest of her family.

“I think they are going to a family reunion for Graham’s side of the family tonight. Ryan wanted to go with him to support his granddad as Graham wasn’t feeling too good about going by himself after everything that happened with Grace,” Yaz replied, taking a second to make sure she didn’t miss anything out.

“Oh yeah, Graham told us to have some quality time together while the boys were busy. So Yaz, what would you like to do?” Looking up and offering Yaz one of her famous smiles, she waited for a reply.

“Hmm, now that’s a good question Doctor. Do I want to relax or do I want to go on an adventure?”

“They are both very good options, we could be pampered or we could go to an amusement park and go on all the roller coasters and try not to throw up.” Feeling a bit giddy at all the possibilities, the Doctor bumped her shoulder against Yaz’s hoping for her to pick something.

“What does this button do?” Yaz asked, noticing a slight crack in the covering of it.

“That is a button the TARDIS likes to use on me quite often. It’s a random destination selection button, it gives the TARDIS free choice of anywhere in space and time to take us,” the Doctor explained as she ran her finger over it, wondering where it would take her next.

“Ooh, can we press it; can we let the TARDIS decide where we are going next?” Jumping eagerly on the spot while giving the Doctor her best smile, she watched as the other woman smiled just as brightly and shook her head.

“If I let you press this button you must be ready for anything that the TARDIS throws at us and she also won’t let us leave until she is satisfied that we have gone exploring, are you up for that?” The Doctor asked, kind of wanting to press the button too.

“I’m up for anything as long as I get to do it with you,” Yaz replied, a small blush appearing on her face.

“Awesome, now on three press the button with me.” Waiting until both of their hands were on the button, the Doctor started the count. “One... Two... THREE!”

As they both pressed down on the button, the TARDIS jerked and sent them both crashing into the nearest wall as it went into the time vortex, on the way to their next destination.

“Yaz, are you okay?” The Doctor asked as she gathered her bearings and looked at her friend, noticing a small gash over her eye.

“I’m fine, I really am, it’s nothing,” Yaz said, holding onto the hand the Doctor was offering to get her off the floor.

“Before we go anywhere, come with me.” Grabbing hold of Yaz’s hand, the Doctor led them to a small room down the massive hallway.

Entering the room, Yaz looked around and realised she had never been in the room before. It resembled a triage room at the local hospital down in Sheffield. “Why are we here?”

“Yaz, you’re bleeding, we need to get it fixed. Luckily I have this healing device on hand; it should only take a few seconds. I don’t know why the TARDIS jerked as violently as it did.”

“Doctor, it’s only a graze, I should be fine,” Yaz tried, not thinking much of it.

“Yaz, it’s an open wound that is about to start dripping down your face, here let me show you.” Getting some gauze, the Doctor helped Yaz to hold it against her head while she grabbed the small mirror off the tray and handed it to the woman. “Now do you see why we need to patch you up?”

“Fine, yes, I see why. Is it going to hurt?” Yaz asked, watching the doctor pull out a long handheld device, with the tip of the device pointing together in the middle with only a small gap between them.

“It should only feel like a small pinch, you’ll be fine,” The Doctor replied as she turned the device on and gently cupped Yaz’s face in her hand. “Move the gauze please.”

Listening to what the Doctor had to say, Yaz closed her eyes as the machine got closer. Feeling a warm beam on her skin, she let out a small hiss as the wound closed rapidly, not even leaving her with a scar. Picking up the mirror once more, she looked at where the gash used to be and ran her fingers over it, surprised by how well it worked.

“All good, like new, told you it wouldn’t be too bad.”

“Thank you, Doctor, your treatment was exemplary today,” Yaz replied, smiling back at the slightly taller woman.

“Do you think the TARDIS has chosen us a place yet? The Doctor asked, noticing everything was still for a moment.

“Let’s go check.” Grabbing hold of the Doctor’s hand, Yaz led them back into the control room and to the display.

“It says we are still in the vortex with an estimated time of ten minutes. I’m excited Yaz, are you excited?”

“I’m excited too, I can’t wait to see where we land. I’m thinking hot springs, mud baths, facials, hot stone therapies, all of them would be nice around now. What are you hoping for?”

“I’m kind of hoping for a petting zoo, to walk with the dinosaurs, go underwater in a cage to see large electric eels battling out their territory or somewhere where we can sit down and get our feet rubbed.” Looking back to the display, a look of concern crossed the Doctor’s face for a brief second.

“I saw that look, what’s wrong?” Yaz asked, now looking at the screen of readouts as well. 

“We have now landed on a planet called Pustinja. I have never been here before or even heard of it. I’m going to go look outside.”

“Doctor, no. First we need to check the atmosphere, I can’t have you walk out those doors and stop breathing if something were to go wrong.” Grabbing the Doctor by her elbow, Yaz led the woman over to the display screen. “From what I can see this planet has two suns above it, there’s barely any water close by, and it seems to be mostly sand, desert sand.”

“And if we keep reading the display, there is oxygen present so we have a breathable atmosphere, we’re fine Yaz, come on let’s go.” Taking hold of Yaz’s wrist, the Doctor led them to the door and opened it, taking their first step on this new planet.

“How about that, Yaz, it’s a desert planet. Look over there, in the distance, I think I see a weird shaped pyramid, we should go and investigate and see what’s inside; it’s our own little adventure,” the Doctor said, starting to head off.

“Nope, not yet, come inside for a moment.” Not giving the Doctor time to disagree, Yaz pulled them back into the TARDIS and told her to wait a moment as she headed down the hall to retrieve something.

Coming back into the control room holding a bottle of sunscreen, she waved it in front of the Doctor’s face. “You need to put some of this on, it’s scalding hot outside and even you need it, you’re not impervious to getting sunburnt.”

“Yaz, I’ll be fine, really,” The Doctor tried, giving Yaz one of her smiles as she watched the slightly shorter woman squeeze sunscreen into her hands.

“You will not be, come here,” Yaz said, taking a step closer to the Doctor placing her sunscreen covered hands on the Doctor’s face.

“Yaz! It’s cold!” The Doctor exclaimed, feeling Yaz starting to rub it into her face.

“You’ll get used to it,” Yaz replied, continuing to rub the cream into the Doctor’s face, making sure she covered her entire face, nose, neck, and ears. “See, now that it’s all rubbed in you most likely won’t get burnt now and complain about it for a week.”

“Thank you, Yaz, I guess no one likes to get burnt. Here, let me help you,” The Doctor said, putting some sunscreen in her own hands and gently rubbing it into Yaz’s skin, making sure she covered everything that was visible. Holding eye contact for just a moment, the Doctor let a genuine smile cross her face as Yaz gave her one back. Rubbing the last bit of sunscreen into Yaz’s skin, the Doctor let her hand linger for a moment before moving it away.

“Now we are ready to go,” Yaz said, heading back over to the door with the Doctor close behind.

Exiting the TARDIS, the two women walked through the sand, their boots sinking slightly with every step they took as they headed towards the building which was only about one hundred metres away.

“What’s that?” Yaz said, pointing down the small hill they were on to a smooth surface lying over the sand.

“That looks like a brick road to me, just worn down over time, come on let’s go to it, it’ll get us there faster.” Grabbing Yaz’s hand, the Doctor led them down the small hill, her heels digging into the sand so she wouldn’t lose her balance; being careful so they didn’t fall over and get covered in the fine grains.

Feeling the heat from the two suns shining down on them, Yaz felt the beads of sweat starting to run down her back and neck. They were only halfway to the small pyramid and Yaz could now see it clearly. It kind of resembled an Egyptian pyramid but it was a deep green in colour and this one had what appeared to be an opening leading into a large, hollowed out space with a smooth rock surface for the floor. Above the opening there was something etched into the bricks that Yaz couldn’t read.

Stopping in front of the opening, the Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver and examined the building with a look of curiosity on her face. Walking around the front of the pyramid while moving her sonic screwdriver in many different ways along the brick, she went back over to Yaz and placed the device back in her coat pocket.

“Is everything okay?” Yaz asked, still seeing the look on the Doctor’s face.

“It’s weird, I scanned the pyramid on many different settings and my sonic couldn’t really get any kind of readings from it. It's like it doesn’t exist but it does exist because we are standing right in front of it and I can touch it with my hands.” Wandering off to inside of the pyramid, The Doctor started to look around.

Joining The Doctor inside, Yaz walked slowly around examining the tall walls that met in a point at the top. Something similar to stalactites hung off the pointed middle while the cave walls contained many different kinds of drawings, etchings, and paintings. Examining the one near the entrance she could make out a group of people around a fire with an animal lying nearby. Moving down the wall, she stopped at a painting of a tree covered in blue flowers with a person lying underneath it with a string instrument close by.

“This is so fascinating, come look Yaz,” The Doctor said, turning and waiting for Yaz to join her. “This depiction here looks like there was some kind of disaster, like a massive flood that wiped away a lot of the original people. It’s etched into the wall but it’s also painted to show the colours and if you look here at the waves rushing over people it has little shiny flecks in it. Whoever drew this must have survived a massive catastrophe. Also, the way it’s been recorded reminds me of something I saw hundreds of years ago on a different planet. Can you remind me, when we are back in the TARDIS, to try and find the name of that planet.”

“Doctor, based off these wall drawings do you think we should be in here? It’s starting to remind me of a shrine to remember those passed and now I feel like I’m trespassing.” Feeling uncomfortable, Yaz kept close to the Doctor and looked out the opening they came in through.

“I did a scan, my sonic couldn’t detect anything, a few more minutes won’t hurt, surely.”

Hearing something from inside the pyramid, they both turned on their heels as part of one of the walls lifted up and out walked two men, dressed in the exact same moss green and blue robes, both of them looking very unhappy.

“Hello, good day today, isn’t it? I’m the Doctor and this is my friend Yaz, is it okay if we look around for a few more minutes?” Giving the two men her best smile, she waited for them to respond to her.

“You are trespassing on sacred land, leave immediately,” one of the monks said, giving the Doctor a stern look.

“Just one question first, do you know the name of the race who did these drawings?” the Doctor asked, feeling Yaz hold onto her forearm.

“We should leave, they don’t seem friendly,” Yaz whispered into the Doctor’s ear as the monks stared them down.

“Leave now!” The monks said in unison as they hit their staffs to the ground, fire erupting from the tips of them as they started to walk forward, right towards them.

“Okay, it’s time to leave, NOW,” Yaz said as she grabbed hold of the Doctor’s hand and ran out of the pyramid.

Hearing a whooshing sound starting up, they took a second to look back and saw a sandstorm coming towards them. Picking up their pace they ran as fast as they could down the smooth brick road, trying to keep the storm behind them. Seeing the TARDIS up on a small sand hill, they quickly made their way up, stumbling only once as the doors opened for them.

Falling onto the floor of the TARDIS as the door slammed shut behind them; Yaz rolled onto her back and took a moment to catch her breath as the Doctor did the same next to her.

“Let’s not do that again,” Yaz said, rolling onto her side so she was facing the blonde woman.

“Agreed, I don’t usually get along with monks or sand anyway,” the Doctor replied, still trying to catch her breath.

“Come here, you have a little sand on your cheek,” Yaz said, reaching across and gently wiping the sand off the Doctor’s face with her finger.

“Thanks Yaz.” Feeling her cheeks go a little redder from the small, intimate touch, the Doctor swallowed and wondered where these feelings were coming from. Yes, Yaz was a very beautiful woman and she knew her feelings for her were growing no matter how hard she tried to subdue them but could she act on them? She had never felt the way she did today when Yaz touched her or held her hand. It made her feel not alone and it scared her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tossing and turning in her bed, Yaz slightly sat up and turned her pillow over so the cold side was facing up. Pulling the sheet up and kicking one leg out of the covers, Yaz closed her eyes once more and tried to sleep. It was almost two in the morning Earth time and she had been lying awake in bed for the last three hours.

Thinking back to her earlier adventure with the Doctor, Yaz chuckled a bit at the memory of the blonde woman dealing with sand in her shoes which promptly got through the console room of the TARDIS. And of course, the TARDIS didn’t like that one bit so she beeped and sparked at them until the Doctor found a broom and cleaned up the mess.

Turning onto her back, Yaz huffed and pulled her phone out from under her pillow and set her sleep music to play through once more. Feeling too hot under the covers, she kicked them to the end of the bed and tried again to sleep.

Another hour had passed and Yaz was still lying wide awake in her bed. She tried listening to the soft vibrations of the TARDIS when she realised her music wouldn’t work but nothing seemed to be able to get her to sleep.

Letting her mind wander, Yaz thought about the Doctor and what she was up to. Was the Doctor playing around under the controls again? Was she curled up reading a book somewhere? Was she asleep? Did the Doctor even sleep? Getting up from her bed, Yaz walked into the bathroom attached to her room and flicked the light on and looked in the mirror at her reflection.

She looked tired, she felt tired, but she couldn’t sleep. Splashing some cool water over her face, Yaz pulled her hair up and went back into her bedroom and put her slippers on. Exiting her bedroom she walked down the hallway and stopped after a few minutes, hearing the faint sound of someone singing.

Following the voice until she came to an entry way which led into the console room, Yaz leaned against the wall and listened for a few moments as the Doctor softly sang a song she had never heard before. The Doctor’s voice carried the melody of the song which was a pleasant sound to ears, hearing the Doctor sing made her feel at home and if she could she would listen to it all day.

Seeing the woman pop her head up from under the console, Yaz stifled her giggle. The woman’s hair was standing up in all different directions and the goggles she had over her eyes were covered in something black that she couldn’t place.

“Yaz, I thought you were going to bed,” the Doctor said, taking her goggles off and placing them on the console before she dusted herself off.

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come keep you company. Has anyone told you before that you have a beautiful voice?” Watching as the Doctor slightly blushed; Yaz walked over to the woman and reaffirmed what she had said.

Not knowing what to say, the Doctor swallowed and looked at Yaz. “Thanks Yaz.” Turning to the console in front of her, the Doctor started to play around with the controls, busying herself so she wouldn’t have to think about how Yaz made her feel.

“So, what are you up to?” Yaz asked, looking to the display screen to see that they were travelling through the time vortex.

“I’m just fiddling mostly, I’ve spent the last few hours fixing up some wiring as they keep falling down but yeah, fiddling,” the Doctor replied, finally patting down her hair.

“I’m guessing the TARDIS wasn’t too happy with some of your fiddling, you seem to have sand on your cheek near your ear,” Yaz said, guiding the Doctor’s hand to where it was.

“I thought I got all sand out,” the Doctor huffed, looking at the offending grains on her fingertips.

“It's sand, you’ll be finding it everywhere for at least the next few weeks,” Yaz said, letting out a small yawn.

“You’re tired, Yaz,” the Doctor pointed out, a look of concern on her face.

“I tried sleeping for three hours and I just tossed and turned the entire time and not once did I fall asleep. I gave up and came out here instead.” Yawning again, Yaz pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and tried to blink the tiredness away.

“I have an idea, wait here and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Watching as the Doctor headed down the hallway, Yaz leaned up against the console with a small smile on her face. Whenever the Doctor had an idea it was either really good or really weird and no matter what they always seemed to work. That was something Yaz really liked about the woman, she was willing to give everything and anything a shot and she had a heart of gold even if she would try to deny it. 

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, Yaz turned and saw the Doctor carrying two steaming mugs with a bright smile on her face.

“I made us hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, I added in extra pink ones to yours as I know you like them the best.” Handing a mug to Yaz, The Doctor hit a few buttons on the console and grinned. “Come with me.” Heading over to the doors, the Doctor pushed them open and rested her mug on the floor while she sat down, her legs dangling over the edge.

Joining the Doctor, Yaz took a sip of her hot chocolate. “Mmm, this is good.”

“I added a little bit of cinnamon sugar to it to give it that little extra flavour, I thought you’d like it.” Taking a sip of her own hot chocolate the Doctor agreed that it was indeed one of her better drinks to make.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Yaz said, leaning her head on the woman’s shoulder as she watched the stars twinkle off in the distance. Feeling the Doctor’s arm around her shoulder, Yaz closed her eyes and embraced the feeling of being held and cared for. This was something she didn’t realise she wanted and it made her feel warm inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking over the cobblestone ground, the Doctor and Yaz kept close together as they moved through the large crowd that was present. There were people standing around in groups chatting away, snacking on weird looking food that came in a variety of bright colours. Children cheered and let out screams of excitement as they rode various rides that spun them around and threw them upside down. Machines played songs of encouragement as they egged the person on who was trying to win a prize.

Seeing a hoop shoot game off to her left, the Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hand and dragged her over to it, pointing to a large stuffed animal that was hanging on the prize wall. It was bright pink and shaped like a teddy bear but it had the head of a cat and ears of a fluffy koala. Jumping in excitement the Doctor handed over some credits to the lady behind the bench who had bright purple hair and got five blue balls in return.

Aiming for the yellow hoop that was a few metres away, the Doctor threw the first ball and it bounced off the hoop, landing softly on the ground. Aiming again, she watched as it rolled on the hoop, hoping it would go in only to fall back to the ground. Hearing Yaz ask how many hoops they needed to get to win the toy, she knew she had to make the next three count and then another two after that.

Concentrating as hard as she could, she lined up the next shot and got it right through the middle of the hoop. Cheering, she smiled at Yaz and picked up the next ball and got it into the hoop. Missing the third shot, she looked at Yaz with her best puppy eyes and pouted.

Hearing Yaz let out a soft giggle, she watched as Yaz handed over some more credits and the woman this time handed her eight pink balls. Making a noise of protest when she missed the first two shots, she aimed again and both her and Yaz cheered when she got the third ball in the hoop.

Handing a ball to Yaz to try, the Doctor cheered and jumped, patting Yaz on the back as the fourth ball went into the hoop. Looking at the last four pink balls sitting on the bench in front of her, she only needed to get one more into the hoop. Picking one up, she aimed it and it missed the hoop, bouncing off the back wall.

Missing the next two, the Doctor looked at the stuffed toy on the back wall and then down to her one last pink ball. Hearing Yaz tell her she can do it; the Doctor threw the ball and closed her eyes, only opening them up when she felt Yaz’s arms around her. Gratefully taking the stuffed toy off the bright-haired lady, the Doctor smiled at Yaz and hugged the stuffed animal close to her.

Hearing Yaz suggest she go put her new prize in the TARDIS while she grabbed something for lunch, the Doctor agreed and headed back to the TARDIS. The walk through the mass of people while clutching a stuffed toy half her size was harder than she expected but she persisted, finally making it back to her blue box. Placing her prize against the main console, she smiled at it and gave its head a ruffle before she headed back into the crowd to find Yaz.

Finding Yaz sitting down at one of the tables with three different kinds of food spread out and two interesting looking drinks, the Doctor joined her and looked at the different kinds of food. In one container was something that resembled dumplings, except they were a mix of red and orange. Stabbing one of them with her fork, she took a tentative bite and her face lit up. Noticing Yaz try one too, the Doctor smiled at how Yaz just shoved it into her mouth whole and chewed. Trying the next container of food, it appeared to be corn and some purple vegetable covered in a special kind of seasoning. Not minding the flavour, she moved onto the last one that she was easily able to identify as a container of hot chips.

Chatting to Yaz as they finished off their food and tried their cloud drinks, the Doctor heard the orchestra start to play as beautiful harp and violin music drifted through the large crowd. Downing the last of her drink as quickly as she could, she threw the rubbish into the bin and dragged Yaz over to the dance floor, smiling at her as she held Yaz in her arms and led them in a slow dance.

Feeling Yaz rest her head on her shoulder, the Doctor held her a little closer and slowly moved them in a circle. Hearing the harp music flow in its beautiful melody, the Doctor smiled and knew there was nowhere else she would rather be and no one she’d rather be with.

Picking up their pace as the music got a little more tempo to it, the Doctor spun Yaz around and dipped her as the woman in her arms let out a soft giggle. Dancing until the music stopped and the moon shone brightly in the night sky, they smiled at each other and headed back to the TARDIS, walking off into the distance as the noise from the crowd dulled down to silence behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking around the cool console room of the TARDIS, the Doctor ran her hand over the walls, feeling the cool metal beneath her fingertips. Letting out a small cough as she walked into some smoke, she heard the TARDIS beep angrily at her. It had been five days since she had dropped Yaz off on Earth to see her family and to fill the time without her friends around she decided to play around under the TARDIS’s console. She pulled wires apart, rewrapped them, changed the order they went in, ultimately putting them back in the correct order and then trying to make some enhancements. All it got her in the end was a face full of smoke and grime and the TARDIS angry at her.

Entering the long corridor that led away from the console room, the Doctor continued to run her hands over the doors and walls, feeling for something, anything different. Coming across a room that was a little warmer to the touch than the other, the Doctor pushed the door open and entered the library she spent late nights in with Yaz. The fireplace was lit and it warmed the room, its orange glow making the room feel homely. 

Sitting down on one of the large armchairs, the Doctor picked up the book she had been reading and flipped it to where the bookmark was, it was a bookmark Yaz had made for her, it had the whole fam on it, they were all smiling and happy, and the top of it had a simple bit of rainbow ribbon and the Doctor loved it.

Beginning to read the next chapter in her book, she only got a few pages in before she started to re-read the same sentence over and over. Closing the book and sighing, she put it aside, and walked over to the fire place, warming herself up. Going over to Yaz’s chair, the Doctor picked up Yaz’s book and looked at the title. It was ‘Raw’ by Scott Monk. Smiling at the memory of Yaz getting it as a Secret Santa present while in Australia, the Doctor started to wonder what to get Yaz this year as it was just them for now.

Putting the book down, the Doctor walked out of the room and headed further down into the TARDIS. Running her fingers over the walls and doors once more, the Doctor walked the corridor for a good five minutes before she felt a difference in another door, this one was ice cold to the touch.

Entering the room, there was a single seat and snow falling. Closing her eyes, it brought back memories of being in a town called Christmas, on the planet Trenzalore. Thoughts of Clara and Amy ran through her mind and it was too much for her, she just hoped for the best for them; for Amy and Rory living out the rest of their lives together and for Clara and Ashildr exploring the galaxy together. Thinking of something different, her mind wandered to when she was with Donna and they found a dying Ood in the snow and then tried their best to help the remaining Ood on the planet. Donna was always one who could make her laugh, who she could have a good time with but now Donna was living her life without any memories of what they shared together. Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, Clara, Bill, Graham, Ryan, and Yaz, all of her friends but not one of them were there with her and she really wished they were. Closing her eyes and shaking her head the Doctor quickly walked out of the snow room and closed the door behind her.

Leaning up against the wall, the Doctor wiped the tears from her eyes and continued walking down the corridor, wanting, hoping that there was something more uplifting behind the next door. Stopping in front of a random door, the Doctor opened it and stepped inside.

It was the wardrobe they all used for century specific and special clothing. Walking down the long rows, she let her fingers run over the soft materials. Looking at one shirt in particular, she pulled it out and held it in front of her. It was Graham’s bright orange shirt from when they got to meet Rosa Parks. The Doctor could clearly hear Graham saying he would never part with the shirt in her head. Smiling for a moment, she put it back on the rack and continued down. The next thing that caught her attention was the tux that Ryan wore just before they figured out who the Master really was. Ryan really did look spectacular dressed up in that tux. Running the fabric between her fingers, she let it drop as she moved to the other side of the large wardrobe. Spotting Yaz’s brown leather jacket, The Doctor walked over to it and felt the material. Picking it up, she gave it a good once over, making sure that nothing was wrong with it. Putting it back down, with one last touch, The Doctor walked out of the room and sighed.

Continuing on her walk down the never ending corridor of the TARDIS, the Doctor felt herself being pulled a particular way. Letting the feeling take control, it led her to another grey door. Placing her hand on it, it made her feel something deep down, something she didn’t like admitting. Opening the door slowly, she took a step inside and let it close behind her with a soft thud. She was standing in the middle of Yaz’s bedroom and to the Doctor it smelt like home. She could see Yaz’s bed, the bedside table with a lamp on it shaped like a planet, her dresser which was a little over packed as clothing spilled onto the floor, the mirror she used every morning that had her makeup next to it, and the little knickknacks and perfumes she had. Going over to the bed, she sat at the end of it and let herself have a moment to relax. Realising that wasn’t working after a few minutes, the Doctor got up and kicked her shoes off. This time she laid down on Yaz’s bed and it brought her a moment of peace. She could smell everything Yaz and it was comforting before she remembered that Yaz was back on Earth. The Doctor was very much missing Yaz.

Sighing to herself, she got up off Yaz’s bed, put her shoes back on and exited the room. Wanting something to do, she headed for the console room and hoped by now that the TARDIS had forgiven her for earlier. Not hearing any beeps of protest as she entered the console room, the Doctor walked over to the closest screen and checked where she was. Realising she wasn’t too far from Earth, she set the destination and pulled down the lever.

Landing the TARDIS in Sheffield, just across from Yaz’s home, the Doctor looked at the time and realised it was four in the morning. Taking a few seconds to second guess herself and maybe go somewhere else, the Doctor shook those thoughts from her head and she opened the doors and took a step outside.

Seeing a light flick on in the building across from her TARDIS, the Doctor didn’t pay it much attention as she leaned against her box and looked up at the night sky and saw the stars twinkling above. Letting a small smile grace her face only for a moment, she turned as she heard footsteps getting closer. Seeing Yasmin Khan walking towards her in fluffy pink slippers made her feel warm inside.

“It’s four in the morning, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Yaz asked; concern evident in her voice as she walked closer to the blonde woman.

Trying to smile at Yaz, the Doctor made some weird face and quickly gave up, her shoulders sagging. 

“Come on; tell me, what’s wrong?” Yaz tried again, reaching out and holding onto one of the Doctor’s hands, gently caressing her knuckles with her thumb.

“To be totally honest with you I was feeling very alone. I walked through the TARDIS and went into many rooms and no matter what I ended up thinking about how much I was missing you,” The Doctor replied, looking at her feet as she didn’t want to see the look on Yaz’s face just in case it was bad.

Feeling herself being pulled into a warm embrace, the Doctor held onto Yaz tightly, resting her cheek on the woman’s shoulder. They stood like that for a good five minutes, just holding each other, feeling the safety the other one provided.

“I missed you too, Doctor. I’m very happy to see you again,” Yaz said, rubbing the Doctor’s back. Feeling the woman in her arms, she felt the familiar feeling of the butterflies in her stomach.

“I’m happy to see you too,” the Doctor replied, breathing in the scent of Yaz, something she didn’t realise she had missed so much. Feeling a small blush creeping up on her face, she held Yaz a little tighter.

Moving slightly back from the hug, the Doctor looked into Yaz’s brown eyes and ever so gently cupped her face. She could usually see the world in Yaz’s eyes but as of now all she could see was softness, happiness, relief, and love; all emotions that were aimed at her and it made her hearts beat faster. Biting her bottom lip, she quickly ran her eyes over Yaz and did something she told herself she was never going to do again. Leaning forward, Yaz’s face still cupped in her hand, she softly kissed Yaz, their lips meeting for the first time as both of them felt exhilaration course through their bodies, like a shot of electricity. 

Slowly pulling apart, the Doctor looked at Yaz and smiled. Seeing Yaz smile back, the Doctor went in for another soft kiss, feeling Yaz smile against her lips. 

Breaking the kiss, Yaz looked at the Doctor and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “If you’re up for it we can go into the TARDIS, you can get some much needed rest I know you need, and I’ll pick somewhere for us to visit. I’m up for a new adventure and I would like to spend some more time with you.”

Feeling the warmth of Yaz radiating through her, the Doctor looked at Yaz and smiled, “I would love to spend more time with you too, especially exploring the galaxy and going on adventures and cute dates.” Taking hold of Yaz’s hand in her own, she led them into the TARDIS as the doors softly clicked shut behind them as a new journey was about to begin for them.


End file.
